twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Rosaline Uldraven
Lady Rosaline Uldraven = Known Information Rosaline has spoken occasionally of her old home in the city of Wayrest (Now a territory of the Nadine Empire). She speaks of her husband, a man by the name Lord Tyrell Uldraven, and of his kindness. She has spoken of how house Uldraven, along with her birth house house Cathal, and a third noble house house Baizewood, once ruled over Wayrest before it was taken from them by the Nadine Empire. Rosaline returned in the first month of the 8th year of Adelrune. In her return she spoke of the vision of a clock tower, and of strange visions it granted her. Since then she has explained that these visions were visions of her past, and specifically of her death. In the 6th month of the 8th year of Adelrune, Lady Rosaline was named Lieutenant Governor of Solace. She would serve under Archduke Sychariel during his temporary rule until a permanent governor could be named by Unity. Rosaline submitted her name for review by the unity council for the governor position. In the 9th month of the 8th year of Adelrune, Lady Rosaline was named official Governor of Solace by the Unity Council. In the 10th month of the 8th year of Adelrune, during a strange shared dream, Lady Rosaline and her then husband Archduke Sychariel had been overthrown from their positions of Governors of their respective cities. Lord Nyvious Baizewood, who had overthrown them, took the two governors hostage and intended to execute them publicly before his people. Lady Rosaline escaped in a moment of chaos, however she left the Arch Duke behind to face his execution. In the first month of the 9th year of Adelrune, after the death of King Syltane, Lady Uldraven stepped down as Governor of Solace and marched with a small group of returned on Antioc to ensure it's security. Upon her safe return she was named second to the Ambassador of Antioc. Status Being a Lady of the Uldraven house gives Rosaline three pins of status. Rosaline stepped down from her position as governor of Solace proper following King Syltane's death. Allies * Armani Corvidaen- A tested and trusted vassal of house Uldraven * Baron Tetherius Uldraven- The leader of her noble house, and her first cousin once removed by marriage * Celandine Durren (Coffee)- Rosaline's hand maiden from before her death. * Lady Cosette of House Ceien * Sir Corvus Uldraven- Lady Rosaline's youngest son. * Cúron Arandir- Rosaline often seeks Lord Arandir's counsel on difficult matters. * Donya Uldraven- Lady Rosaline's only daughter. Twin sister to Tyr Uldraven. * Odrys- Idrys seems to be a good friend of Lady Rosaline's. * Orion Uldraven- Lady Rosaline's Nephew. * Tyr Uldraven- Lady Rosaline's middle son, twin brother to Donya Uldraven. * Pippin (Pynleon) Zölest- The two have become good friends after many close battles fought side by side. * Reonna Moss- Rosaline and Reonna share faith in the Old Ways, and bonded quickly over this fact. Lady * Tomath Uldraven II- Lady Rosaline's eldest son. * Teagan Uldraven- Lady Rosaline's Nephew. * Lord Sychariel- Previously Governor of Solace and Port Fray, he named Rosaline his Lieutenant Governor in the 8th year of Adelrune, until she took the seat of Governor of Solace in the 9th month of the 8th year of Adelrune * Lord Tyrell Uldraven- Rosaline's husband from before her death, now laid to rest and claimed by Crow. Enemies * The Shrike * Ayan Obituaries Rumors * Lady Uldraven is actually not Lady Uldraven, but the Shrike in disguise. * Lady is actually her first name, not her title. She doesn't bother to correct anyone on the misunderstanding. * I heard she hates cats. * She is still The Shrike! * It is said that Rosaline's fingers bleed on their own accord, at random times, and that she often complains of them throbbing. * It is said that Lady Uldraven has caught the eye of a man or two since returning. It is also said that she has spurned them all in favor of her duty as Governor and as a mother to her children. * Lady Rosaline is not angry with Nyvious. She’s just very disappointed * Rumor has it she secretly hates flowers because of a specific stalker er I mean admirer. * Lady Uldraven hides booze in her fake leg. * Rosaline likes to dance secretly at night in the forest surrounded by fae. * Blackfish and Lady Rosaline Uldraven can become the shrike by doing a fusion dance after sacrificing a newly returned. * Is secretly Bear in disguise. She is keeping an eye on the returned. * Bathes in the blood of her enemies to retain her youthful beauty. * Rumor has it Lady Rosaline is looking for her Son. * Is interested in becoming a Death Knight * Is already a Death Knight and has direct orders to take care of Leaucraven. * One time, Lady Rosaline punched me in the face. It was awesome. * It is said that Rosaline has a taste for dangerous men. That certainly would explain her love for her undead husband. * Lady Uldraven is most definitely the Shrike! * Yeah, bro. She's the Shrike. * Rumor has it that Rosline is a purple elephant. * Hey, did you know she's the Shrike? * Lady Rosaline is t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶p̶a̶r̶r̶o̶w̶ * Rosaline is V. * Rumor has it Lady Rosaline is quickly getting tired of Amalgamation Knights. * Rumor has it she still sleeps with a teddy bear. * Rumor has it there's a wine bottle in the bear now. * Rosaline is an Ayan Cultist. * Tyrell died because of Rosaline's cooking. Whether from a lack of it or because of how it tasted is uncertain. Quotes * "However I can be of assistance. I am here to help." * "Threaten my son again and you will wish I had simply killed you. Am I understood?" * "Black bird, wine banner. Sharp as shadow, dark as steel. The flock’s matron." - A Poem written about Lady Uldraven by Coran Haeso. * "Don't you remember? Uldraven do not beg." Character Inspirations "Gemma" From Sons of Anarchy Catelyn Stark Soundtrack =